


Surprises Part 2: Junkrat

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, NSFW, Smut, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Hi! Do you have any rules for requests or anything like that? If its ok, I was wondering if you could possibly do a NSFW bit with female reader and Junkrat/Roadhog? (Im thinking seperately, but if u wanna do together u can too lol whatever is easiest for you!) Maybe like with reader being incredibly shy and flustered while they tease/praise her, but then to their surprise readers' biting/light choking kink comes out? hEH idk, if u dont wanna do that its ok!!





	

The first time it happened you had been trying to get Jamison’s attention away from his latest project. You had a habit of dragging him away so he could rest; usually food was enough to get his attention but sometimes you had to practically climb into his lap for him to lose focus on his explosives. So when wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck and jaw wasn’t enough to tear him away, you gave him a bite. He yipped, a strange sound that made you giggle until he stared at you with wide eyes. Red flushed his cheeks, his fingers fumbling to keep hold of the small metal parts he’d been working on as the a bulge grew in his shorts.  
Seeing his reaction made yourself blush--normally it was him doing the teasing not the other way around. Unfortunately before either of you could say a word Roadhog appeared and Jami quickly snapped back to working, and you all but ran out of there, body on fire.  
That afternoon before Roadhog went out he asked you to keep an eye on Jami.  
“He’s acting weird,” Mako told you.  
“Weird?” you repeated.  
“You’ll see.” The large man left, leaving you wondering what Jami could be doing to be called weird. With a gulp you found Jami sitting at his work area, hunched over and still. And suddenly you knew what Mako meant.  
Still was always worrisome with Jami. Still and quiet? Even worse. Still and quiet while at his work station, surrounded by explosives? Weird was an understatement.  
“Jami?” you asked. No response. You stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Jami, something wrong?”  
“Of course somethin’s wrong!” he cried, shooting up and out of the chair. He whirled to face you, nearly losing his balance as his lips crashed against yours in a heated kiss. His tongue forced it’s way into your mouth quickly and he pulled away before you could find your bearings. “Ya get me all hot’n’bothered and then ya run off? Ya leave me?”  
“Oh, you mean the...the kiss,” you stammered.  
Jamison let out a low growl, his hands circled your waist and pulled you against him. You could feel his hard-on against your thigh already and he didn’t waste any time pushing you back until your knees connected with the nearby couch, making you both topple.  
You landed with him on top of you, his lips against yours, his hands beginning to roam. He slid his hands up your waist and cupped both breasts, grabbing them hard as he bit your bottom lip. You gave a small moan, urging him on.  
As he began to kiss and nibble his way down your neck and muttered, “Left me to deal with this on my own,”--he thrust his hips against your core, the pressure there as tantalizing as it was agonizing-- “didn’t stay an’ help me out! Naughty, naughty girl, didn’t know ya had it in ya.”  
“S-Sorry,” you said, “I didn’t mean to--Jami!”  
He bit hard on your collarbone before ripping at your shirt. His metal hand made it easy to tear through the fabric, giving him access to your bare chest. No longer giving you kisses, all he was able to do was bite and suck your skin until he pulled one hard nub between his teeth. He was more gentle, but your hips bucked against his as he pressed his sharp teeth harder down. Licking along the fresh wound he giggled.  
“Always thought ya were so cute blushing when I pinched your bum,” he said, moving to your other breast. The one he’d bitten was tender but that didn’t stop him from taking it between his thumb and index and pinching it lightly. “Always swattin’ my hands away when I try an’ touch ya in front of the others. And here I find you’ve been hidin’ your dirty side!”  
Jami gave your other nipple a bite, making them both even more sensitive to his touch than they already were.  
You wanted to argue with him, but all you could manage were small mewls with every touch. He leaned up, his metal hand pulled your shorts and panties down before lowering his own. He was impatient today, barely uncovering his cock before thrusting into your entrance.  
You let out a shout, your back trying to arch but he held you down, still pinching at your nipple.  
“Oh darl, you feel so damn good,” he moaned, pulling out halfway only to thrust back in all the way and much harder than before.  
You moaned with him, trying to catch your breath. You took one last long inhale when you felt his hand clasp around your throat.  
“What else ya into, darl?” he asked, voice low. He gave you another hard thrust, his metal hand moving down between you both to pinch your clit. “How’s ‘bout this?” He squeezed your throat, hard enough to let you know he wasn’t about to let go.  
Your hands flew up to hold onto his wrist but you managed to get out a, “Yes.”  
Having Jami’s body so far away from you made you ache, but the way he filled you was unbelievably satisfying. The way his skin felt around your throat, only allowing you to breathe as much as he wanted, giving you as much pleasure as he allowed...that coupled with his rough pace, the grunts falling from his lips made your legs quiver.  
The balls of your feet pressed as hard as they could into the arm of the couch, the ribbed fabric scratching at your skin. You let your fingers grab at Jami’s forearm, hips trying desperately to rise and match his pace while he tugged on your sensitive bud. You whined beneath him, his hips somehow moving faster and faster, and when he gave you another hard slam it hit the right spot inside you.  
You let out a shout as your orgasm washed from your core out to the tips of your fingers and everywhere between. The heat that had pooled between your legs flowed freely, and your toes curled as your knees tried to squeeze together, thighs grinding against Jami’s shorts. You said his name, as well as you could with his hand on your throat.  
Jami’s hips began to move erratically, as did his grip on your clit. When your orgasm finished he didn’t let go or give you time to relax, and only started rubbing you harder. You could feel his cock twitch inside of you, so close to release as another orgasm hit you. You let out another cry, feeling his grip on your throat tighten as he pulled out of you and came, shooting his seed onto your stomach and hips. He leaned against you, cutting off your air for a moment as he rubbed your bud, spilling all he had with a groan.  
Jami released your throat, watching you carefully as you inhaled. You closed your eyes, relishing in the way your chest was able to rise and fall with each breath. “Ya good there, darl?” He brushed your hair from your face, cupping your cheek.  
You managed a nod.  
You could feel his seed dripping down your hips, and once he saw you were okay he grinned down at his handiwork.  
“Ya’re a mess, love,” he murmured, leaning down to give you a kiss as he wrapped his arms behind you, “better get ya cleaned up before Roadie gets back.”


End file.
